Rune Factory 4: A Mage's Journey
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: Join Mage as she tries to regain her memory after losing it while delivering an item to Ventuswill. As she has adventures, gains friends, and possibly falls in love, she hopes to regain her memory. *Contains curse words and possible Mpreg later on*


Rune Factory 4: A Mage's Journey

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my newest story! I love Rune Factory 4 and I just had to write a story about my character, Mage. This story does have curse words so I hope that doesn't bother any of you. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

 _An Airship was travelling through the skies to Selphia. The moon shone in the night sky, reflecting off the clouds. The captain of the ship whistled cheerfully as a girl leaned against the mast, looking scared out of her mind and clutching a leather rucksack protectively. That girl was Mage, and she had an important task to do..._

I gulped and shook nervously as I leaned against the mast of the flying airship I was on. I was afraid of heights but I had an important mission. I was to deliver a mysterious item to the 'God' of Selphia. "I have to hurry...there isn't much time left..." I muttered to myself before forcing myself to move away from the mast and turn to the captain who was steering the ship. "Hey, when are we getting there anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, we're just about there!" The Captain said cheerfully as he steered the ship, "Are you settin' out to do a bit o' sightseeing?" he asked me. I wasn't sure what to say, "Yes...something like that," The captain nodded, "It's a real nice town. Beautiful air and scenery, an' got a great atmosphere." He paused to check how much further we needed to go, "You can feel the protection o' the god when you're standing on them roads." He continued, "You'll enjoy your stay for sure."

I nodded, then turned back to leaning against the mast. "I sure hope so..." I said nervously to myself before becoming bored and watching the clouds go by.

* * *

*Meanwhile...under the deck*

Two men were hidden under the deck of the airship. Both were dressed as Soldiers. "Psst...can you hear me...?" One whispered. "Yes, Sir" the other replied, then, "By the way, what are we doing?" he asked, seeming to have already forgotten what they were doing. The first man punched him in the arm, "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE?!" He yelled at his companion. "...Well, you always get mad when I ask..." The second man whimpered while rubbing his injured arm.

"WHAT?!" The first man yelled again. "N-Nothing..." The second man whimpered again. "We're here to see that person..." he pointed through the grate that led to the upper level of the ship at the girl leaning against the mast, "Over there. See?" He asked while pointing. The second man squinted his eyes in the dim light, struggling to see where his companion was pointing, "Err, it's completely dark in here..." he said, pointing out the obvious.

"LOOK OUT THE HOLE, DUMBASS!" The first man snapped, starting to lose his patience with his somewhat dim-witted companion. "Oh yeah!" He finally seemed to get it and went to peek through the grate. "I see, so it's that woman." He then got a stupid grin on his face, "She's kinda cute..." the first man groaned and punched the second man again. "Shut up, Dumbass, we're going to make our move. You ready?" The second man could only whimper as he nodded, rubbing his arm, which was still sore from being hit the first time. "Y-yes sir!"

* * *

*Back with Mage*

I yawned boredly, wondering if I should just take a nap until I got to my destination, when I heard noises underneath my feet. "RAAAAAAAAAAH!" with a roar two soldiers burst through some barrels near the side of the ship. I gasped with a jump, startled by the two. "Huh?! where did you two come from?!" One of the soldiers stepped forward, "heh-heh-heh..." he chuckled, "We're taking over this ship now!" he roared, "If you don't wanna get hurt, do what we say!" The captain nervously continued steering the ship, trying to avoid being dragged into the conflict.

I backed up, unsure what to do when the second soldier stepped up, waving his sword threateningly, "I believe my friend here asked you a question, you gotta do what he says, got it?" he stepped closer, "Got it?" I gulped and nodded, shaking. He nodded with a grunt, casting an approving eye over my body, before a smack upside the head from the first soldier snapped him out of it. "Right! Just give us the Thirg and we'll let you go." At my confused look, he sighed. "...That thing you're about to give to the Native Dragon!"

"H...how do you know that...?" I asked in surprise. He chuckled, "Well, you'll be surprised at what a little...research will turn up." The captain began to sweat nervously, "...How could you possibly...?" He looked up at the two strangers, "Who are you people?!" I just stepped back from the strangers, protectively holding my bag which held the Thirg, "...This gift is very important..." I then growled and glared at the two, "I won't hand it over to a total stranger!" I yelled.

I set the bag aside so it would be safe, then got into a fighting position, "I've trained for things like this...I can do this!" I mentally prepared myself, before grabbing the Broadsword sticking out of my pack and waving it threateningly, "one step closer and you get it!" I warned. One of the soldiers smirked, "You wanna fight, huh? Fine! Let's do this!" the other soldier simply grabbed his sword and followed his companions motions, "Y-yes, sir!" he said meekly.

The first soldier ran up and swung his sword at me, I blocked it with my own and backed up, before taking a swing at him. My sword bounced off his armor. He grinned and we traded blows and dodges, blocking each other's swords. It was a struggle, but I managed to dodge a blow and knock the soldier unconscious. Then I turned to the second soldier, who didn't seem as confident as the first. He gulped and tried to hit me with his Broadsword but I dodged and with a well timed swing hit his head with the flat edge of my blade and knocked him unconscious as well.

Panting, I put my sword away and held my bag protectively as I stared at the two unconscious Soldiers. "...How do these people know about this...?" I wondered as I looked down at my bag. I moved away from the men and reached into my bag, drawing out a glowing stone. "Anyway," I thought as I looked at it, "If someone is after this, I have to hurry!" I heard a groan and spun around, one of the soldiers had gained consciousness and was trying to get up. I clutched the stone protectively.

Once he had gotten up the soldier drew his sword and approached me threateningly. "Hmph, not so fast!" he said. He made a grab for the stone but I stepped back. As I did so I didn't notice that the other Soldier was up and sneaking behind me. I felt a sharp pain that sent me stumbling forward as I dropped the Thirg and it shattered. I moaned before slowly falling unconscious.

* * *

*Some time later*

I groaned and put my hand to my head as I tried to open my eyes, my head hurt like hell, and I heard someone saying something, "...ake...up!" the voice said, "Wake up already!" the voice sounded annoyed. I finally managed to blink my eyes open, but my vision was blurry. I saw two fuzzy images of the two soldiers and struggled to get up. Once I was finally on my feet, one of the soldiers spoke up, "Finally..." they grumbled.

The other soldier sighed, "...So, what are we doing again?" he asked dumbly. The first soldier groaned, "Just shut up and watch." he grumbled. "Moron..." he added in his head while rolling his eyes. "Now then..." he continued, "It's time to tell us where that thing is hidden." he threatened, "or else!" he added. I gave him a confused look, "Who are you and where am I?" I asked him. I honestly had no idea where I was or who these people were. Hell, I didn't even know who I was!

The soldier got a confused look on his face, "Huh?!" I just looked around before looking back at the soldier, "I...who am I..?" I asked, confused. "Hey..." the first soldier told the other, "say something." "B-but I thought you told me to keep my mouth shut..." the second soldier whimpered. "WHATEVER!" The first soldier yelled, "Just do what I say!" he ordered. "Such a tyrant..." the second soldier muttered. "Um, excuse me.." I said to the soldier. "What?" he snapped. "Err, who are you...?" I asked him.

He glared at me, "Are you trying to play dumb with us?!" he asked me angrily. "No...um...I, I really don't know-" I began but was cut off. "I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN. WHERE THE HELL IS THAT THING YOU WERE HOLDING?!" The soldier yelled at me. I was getting annoyed, "I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped. "You...!" The soldier pulled back like he was going to hit me but stopped.

"Sir, sir!" the second soldier was all excited about something. "WHAT IS IT?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" the first soldier yelled. "I think I know what's wrong, sir! It might be amnesia, sir!" the second soldier said, then went back to admiring my body like the pervert he was. The first soldier became confused again, "...what?" he exclaimed, "you're saying a little blow to the head like that caused amnesia?!" he was freaking out.

The second soldier snapped out of his thoughts, "Sir! I don't know, sir! But...maybe?" he said it like it was a question. "Hmmm..." the first soldier pondered for a moment. "Um..." I sweatdropped. "What?" the soldier snapped. "perhaps...um...it IS amnesia?" I wasn't sure but it was as good a guess as any. That only angered the soldier more. "HOW CAN YOU LOSE YOUR DAMNED MEMORY SO EASILY?!" He yelled at me. "...You shouldn't cry over spilled milk, sir." the second soldier added unhelpfully.

The first soldier gritted his teeth angrily, "I KNOW THAT!" He yelled at his dumb companion. "Dammit..." he swore under his breath. He then realized something, "...No. Wait a minute...How do we know you're not just playing us like fools? This could be a trick. A dirty, rotton ploy!" He ranted. "Huh?!" I was confused. "Oh, good point, sir!" The second soldier added. "All right then," the first soldier said, motioning to his friend, "Take this fool over there and we'll see if a little spot of threatening brings out the truth." he said while pushing me towards him. "Understood, sir!" the second soldier threw a salute.

"What?!" I said as the soldier grabbed my wrist. "H-hey! stop!" I cried out as the soldier began dragging me. We finally stopped near the side of the air ship. "Um...wh-what exactly do you intend to do with me?" The dim-witted soldier finally let me go and gave me a lust filled look, "I totally wanna get my hands on you..." he said, I gulped, then, the first soldier smacked him upside the head. "Stop messing around!" he yelled. The dim-witted soldier straightened up, "yes, Sir!" he said. Then, he got a confused look, "Uh, sir?" he asked. "What is it?" the first soldier snapped.

"How do threats work again?" he asked dumbly. The first soldier facepalmed, "YOU..." he growled. "JUST USE THE ALTITUDE, DAMMIT" He yelled. The dim-witted soldier scratched his head, "...How?" he asked. "Do I have to explain everything?!" the first soldier was obviously losing his patience. "THREATEN TO KICK THIS FOOL OFF THE SHIP, DUMBASS!" He yelled. "Um, like this?" the dim-witted soldier asked, before swinging his leg around, and sweeping my own legs out from under me, causing me to fall. "Oops..." he said. I tried to get up but stumbled and fell of the ship. "WAAAAAHH!" I screamed. That angered the first soldier, "WH-WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO ACTUALLY KICK?! YOU DUMBASS!" He punched the dim-witted soldier in the arm for the third time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed and flailed my arms as I plummeted through the sky. I watched the airship become smaller and smaller before flipping around and watching the clouds rush past me as I fell. With how dark it was I was surprised I could see anything. But I soon saw a speck down below become bigger and bigger as the ground rushed up to greet me.

"Please let me live, please let me live," I prayed, hoping I wouldn't immediately die when I eventually did make contact with the ground.

* * *

*Meanwhile, in the Castle of Selphia*

Ventuswill yawned boredly and ruffled her feathered wings, swishing her tail. Sitting in one spot all day tended to do that to you, being the god of Selphia wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure, in her younger days it had been more interesting, but then she lost some close friends and she became withdrawn from the people in the village, rarely interacting with them.

"Ahhh, I'm so bored," Ventuswill groaned to herself, then she heard a noise, "Wait, what's that?" She said, lifting her head to find the source of the noise. "Waaaaaugh!" Someone fell through the skylight of the castle and conked poor Venti right on the head. "Ugghhh..." Dragon and human groaned before both fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

*A few minutes later*

"Owww..." Ventuswill moaned. As she slowly pushed herself up she winced. Her head hurt like hell. "What the Heck?! What just happened?!" Ventuswill was freaking out. She looked up, then back down, "Did someone just fall out of the sky?" She thought for a moment, then shook her head, "No, no, that's just silly, that wouldn't happen...would it? and what would have fallen out of the sky anyway? a person?" She then turned her head to look at the still form on the floor, "Hey, there...are you alive?" She said, unsure.

"H-hello...?" she said, then began to panic slightly, "You aren't dead, are you?!"

I moaned as I opened my eyes. I lifted my head, then winced and placed my hand on my forehead, "Owww, jeez, what happened?" I moaned as I looked around as my vision cleared, then began to panic, "Hang on...w-where am I?!"

"Woa!" I turned my head as I heard a voice, then almost jumped up out of fear at the sight of the large dragon nearby, she had green skin with a cream colored stripe that went down her rather long neck, over her chest, and onto her stomach. She had cream colored fur on her head and chin and long curving horns sprouting from her head and a horn on her muzzle. Two objects that looked like scaly fins sprouted on either side of her head.

Long skinny arms that formed wings with two spikes near the top ended in two fingers ending in claws. Long beautiful feathers sprouted from her wings and yellow spikes went from the top of her neck down her back to her tail, which ended in more beautiful feathers. Odd stripes covered her sides and thighs.

The dragon looked surprised, then relived, "you ARE alive!" she exclaimed. "Barely..." I moaned. "Are you injured?" the dragon asked in concern. I slowly stood up, wincing in pain. "Well...my back hurts..." I whimpered, "But that's all," I mentally sighed in relief. That seemed to surprise the dragon, "Only back pain after falling from the heavens?" She said incredulously. "Just what kind of body do you have?!" she said, shocked. "What is it?" She asked in concern when she saw my face.

I finally snapped out of it, "Wait...A talking...dragon...?" never in my life had I seen or heard of a dragon that could talk. The dragon looked shocked again, "Huh?!" she then calmed down, "...Well, all right. I suppose introductions are in order." She straightened up, "Ahem! I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind! One of the legendary Native Dragons governing this world!" I looked at her in wonder. Ventuswill then looked down at me, a slightly stern look on her face, "And I don't care if you've fallen from above, you have no right to enter this chamber unpermitted!" she roared. I squeaked and backed up a few steps.

Ventuswill then seemed to calm down a little, "What's your name?" That shocked me a little, one minute she was yelling at me and now she wanted to know my name? "...me...?" I asked nervously.

"LADY VENTUSWILLLL!" a voice roared as a butler ran in. Despite his age, he looked to be full of energy. I gasped in shock and backed up. "What in the world was that noise I just heard?!" he yelled. He then spotted me and ran in front of Ventuswill before assuming a defensive position, as if protecting the dragon. "Egads!" he exclaimed, "Who is this knave?!" He asked. "...knave?" I thought to myself, "What the heck is that?"

Ventuswill made a motion for the man to back down, "Wait Volkanon," she told him. "B-but," the butler began to protest. "I said wait," she ordered, "I am talking with her." Volkanon sighed in defeat, "Yes, Ma'am..." He backed off. Ventuswill then turned to me once again, "So, who are you?" she asked once again. I gulped nervously, "Well..." I began, "I honestly can't remember...hey!" I spun around when I saw Volkanon snooping through my bag, "that's mine!" I ran over and snatched it away from him.

"Dreadfully sorry, miss..." he snuck one last peek at my bag, which had my name sewn on it, "Mage." Ventuswill looked thoughtful, "...Mage? is that your name?" I got a thoughtful look, "I...I think so..." Ventuswill shook her head, "You musn't give me a vague, noncommitical answer. Say it clearly." She ordered. I frowned, "I'm sorry, well...um...that's the best I can do, I'm afraid..." I lowered my head, "I can't remember anything else besides my own name..." I sighed in defeat.

"Oh, my!" Volkanon burst out. Ventuswill was silent for a few moments, "...You speak the truth?" I nodded sadly, "Yes, Ma'am." Ventuswill studied me for a moment, "...I see honesty in your eyes." She was quiet, then said, "But amnesia...!" she trailed off. "I'm so sorry for your loss!" Volkanon said in sympathy. He then ran over and I had the wind knocked out of me as he gave me a bone crushing hug and burst into tears. "WAAAAAH!" he cried. "You must be very confused losing your memory like this!" he continued to sob, tears running from his eyes like waterfalls.

"But rest assured!" He said confidently after he suddenly stopped crying. "I-I'll always be on your side!" He began crying again. "Let...go...can't...breathe..." I managed to choke out. Volkanon somehow managed to come to his senses, "Oh! I am so sorry...!" He finally released me. I fell to the floor, grateful to get air in my lungs. "Wait a minute!" Volkanon shouted, "Perhaps you're the Princess we've been waiting for!" he realized.

"...excuse me?" I managed to say after I finally got my breath back. "Hmm..." Ventuswill thought, "You do have an air of nobility about you..." she said as I got back on my feet. "You must have lost your memory from the shock of the fall." she added. "Do you have any idea how or why you came to drop in from above?" She asked me.

"Well, you see..." I began to tell her what I remembered happening before I fell off the air ship, about how I was carrying the item I was to bring to her and about the two "Soldiers" that attacked me. Ventuswill and Volkanon listened respectfully, then Ventuswill said, "...Rebels then. I suspected as much." "They must be villians chasing after the Princess." Volkanon added.

"You're right, Volkanon. This can't be a coincidence." Ventuswill agreed. Then she addressed the butler, "Volkanon," "Yes, Ma'am?" he responded. "Prepare a room for the Princess," Ventuswill ordered. "Right away!" Volkanon saluted then ran off to do as he was told. I then tentatively approached Ventuswill, "E-excuse me!" I spoke up, "Do you mean, a room for me?" I asked. Ventuswill chuckled, "Of course." I frowned, "But I didn't fall down with the intent to stay here..." I muttered. "No doubt." Ventuswill thought to herself and sweatdropped.

I became confused at the thoughtful look on the dragon's face, "Huh? what's wrong?" Ventuswill smiled slightly, "Who would intentionally fall from the sky into a castle roof?" She asked me. "It seems the fates have decided your course." At my worried look, she smiled reassuringly, "There's no need to worry, I assure you. You are here because you were meant to be here." I frowned, "B-but..." I protested. "No buts," Ventuswill said, "You shall live in this town, and perhaps in doing so, you may find clues leading to your identity." She smiled, It seems the most logical course of action, wouldn't you agree?"

Still frowning, I replied, "I'm not sure I'd call that logical, but..." I thought for a moment, "Are you sure I can stay?" I asked Ventuswill. She nodded, "Most certainly." I then managed to smile, "...Thank you very much." I thanked her. She shook her head, "There's no need for that. However..." She then frowned, "I hope in addition to your own personal details, you've also forgotten..." She trailed off. At my confused look, she continued, "...The tone of voice I used earlier."

"Earlier...?" I asked, "What do you mean?" Ventuswill nodded, "...My...way of speaking. You know only this, right? You've heard nothing else?" I thought for a moment, then realized what she was talking about. "Oh. You do sound a little different, come to think of it. A little more...arrogant, I guess?" I giggled a little, "Sorry." Ventuswill shook her head. "Tsk! So you do remember..." I sweatdropped, "Did you just...click your tongue derisively?!" Ventuswill became annoyed. She sighed. "If you've heard the other side of me, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. Oh, well..."

"Erm...Lady Ventuswill?" I asked her. Ventuswill chuckled, "Just call me Venti." I cocked an eyebrow, "...Venti?" Venti sighed, "Sure, why not? At this point, I don't care if you address me with respect. That ship has sailed!" She coughed, "Furthermore, stop speaking so politely, It makes me rather uncomfortable." She shifted her feet slightly, then smiled, "Talk to me like we're old friends, all right?"

"Yes, M-" I began but stopped. "I mean, yes, Venti." Venti nodded, "Good." She then straightened up, "Now listen!" she ordered. "This is important! Do not let anyone else know about this, all right?" I gave her a confused look, "...About what?" I asked. Venti looked embarrased, and lowered her head, "The fact that I'm actually...kind of informal by nature." Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"I chuckled, "Oho, so you're keeping that se-" I was cut off. "YOU TELL NO ONE. UNDERSTOOD?" Venti roared at me. "I shook, scared, and nodded, "Y-yes, M-" I caught myself, "I mean, V-Venti..." Venti nodded with narrowed eyes, "Hmph!" she stuck her nose in the air with closed eyes and fluffed her feathers.

Volkanon then entered the room again. "Lady Ventuswill," he began, "the room is now ready." he announced. "Well done," Venti nodded. She then turned to me, "Your body must ache," she said sympathetically, "Rest early today, Princess." she said warmly. Volkanon smiled and held out his hand, "Now, Lord Arthur, allow me to show you to your room." That confused me, "Wait, Arthur?" I asked. "Yes." Volkanon smiled, "I heard that the name of the Princess is Arthur." He told me.

He then saw my face, "...Hmm? But if that's the case, why would you call yourself by another name...?" He asked in confusion. "Um...Am I really...a Princess...?" I wondered. Volkanon sighed and lowered his eyes, "...I see. Even the one thing you thought you remembered...It must be tough." He said in sympathy. I then looked up, "Oh, no, that's not what I'm saying..." I trailed off.

Volkanon only shook his head, "It's only natural that you'd be a bit bewildered. "A bit is an understatement..." I mumbled. Thankfully Volkanon hadn't heard me, "I think it's best that you turn in early today." He said, then motioned for me to follow him. "But..." I protested. Ventuswill then piped up from behind me, "If you're a member of the royal family, your identity shall soon be learned." She said. "In which case, you would have to admit that you've forgotten your name." She added. "But I haven't forgotten," I protested, "I already told you, my name is Mage."

Venti looked thoughtful, "Hmm...Mage..." She smiled, "That's a fancy name." I smiled back, "Why, thank you, Venti." Venti nodded, "You're welcome, you may use that name for now if you wish." I then frowned, "But, I'm telling you-" once again I was cut off. "I'll leave the rest to you, Volkanon." She addressed the butler. Volkanon nodded in respect, "Of course." He then motioned once again for me to follow him, "Now, Princess, let us go!"

As I went to follow him, I thought to myself, "...I really don't think I'm a princess...First of all, Isn't Arthur a boy's name? I'm not a boy!" I then shook my head and followed Volkanon out of the room. Before I was fully out of the room, Venti called out to me. "Mage." she called. I turned, "Yes?" She grinned, "Don't forget about the promise we made earlier." I became confused, "What promise?" I asked. Venti's jaw dropped, "What?!" She roared, "Have you already forgotten, you inconsiderate cur?!" I became scared and backed up a bit.

"About...the way I talk!" She yelled, My secret casualness!" I then realized what she was talking about, "Oh, okay. I remember now." I smiled, "Don't worry, Venti, you're secret is safe with me." Venti sighed, "Honestly...how could I have slipped up so bad...?" She asked herself, then shook her head and returned her gaze to me. "Be sure you keep that promise," she ordered, "Or else!" she threatened.

"O-okay, I will!" I promised, then sweatdropped. I then walked into the room Volkanon had disappeared into. Volkanon smiled as I entered the room, then gestured around him, "Well, this is your room, Miss Mage." he told me. I looked around, then smiled, "It's very nice, Mr. Volkanon." That seemed to please him very much, "My pleasure."

I then yawned rather loudly, "Oh, pardon me..." I apologized. Volkanon chuckled, "That's no problem, Miss Mage, you must be worn out from all that happened. He then moved to exit the room. "I bid you a good night, Miss Mage." He then bowed and left the room. I walked over to the bed, and dropped my bag on the floor. I slid under the covers, and immediately fell asleep. All the things that happened to me today had tired me out.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a long first chapter! O.o I hope the next chapters won't be as long, anyway, Mage has made it to Selphia and they think she is Prince Arthur...weird huh? I wonder how she'll handle her first day in a new town. Feel free to review ^^**


End file.
